


His First Home

by Provs31_25



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Aquaman - Freeform, F/M, arthur curry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Provs31_25/pseuds/Provs31_25
Summary: Arthur finds you sitting by the ocean late at night. Fluff ensues.





	His First Home

Peaceful.

There was only way that you could describe it.

The ocean at night, when the people were gone and all that remained were small, calm waves crashing over the moonlight-soaked sand. They stopped at your toes. You sat in that same spot every night where the wet and dry sand met, always alone, to watch the water. No one knew about your middle of the night ritual, not even Arthur. 

That is, until tonight. 

The unexpected sound of something large breaking through the water's surface by the dock made you jump. Your eyes snapped over as Arthur's feet landed on it and you watched him straighten, flipping his hair behind him. It slapped softly against his back as he took a step forward.

You held your breath as he carried himself to the sand. You couldn't see where he was looking but huddled in on yourself to look as small as possible anyway. Only when you heard the sound of the cottage door slamming shut did you relax.

The air was quiet again. The disrupted water by the dock had fallen back into sync with the surrounding waves. You stared at the spot where Arthur had landed, wondering what he'd been doing out there so late at night. If he'd seen you, he'd be wondering the same thing.

"Boo," a gravelly voice said suddenly in your ear, making you jump again. A deep chuckle rumbled behind you and you were about to turn around until a strong pair of hands gripped your arms to pull you back against their chest. Arthur stretched his legs out beside yours and kissed your shoulder. 

"You scared me," you complained. He responded by wrapping his arms protectively around you from behind. He kissed your cheek this time. 

"Sorry." You didn't respond. "What are you doing out here anyway?" 

"Just watching the waves..."

"At four in the morning?" 

"Why the interrogation? You were just out swimming at the same time," you teased. He smiled.

"Yeah. I saw you trying to make yourself invisible when I got back." You were thankful for the darkness as it hid your red cheeks. "Why were you trying to hide from me?"

Anticipating no response, he nestled his chin in the nook between your neck and shoulder. His beard tickled your skin. You grinned and put your palm on his forehead to try to push his head away.

"Get off."

"Answer my question."

"You didn't even give me a chance to!" you laughed and he chuckled, moving back. You huffed and cast a glare up at him, rubbing your shoulder. "I hate when you do that." 

He smirked and said, "I know." You didn't say anything after this. He raised his eyebrows. "So?"

"I didn't want you to see me," you told him, rolling your eyes and facing forward again. 

"Yeah, that was part was clear," he said and you could hear the smile in his voice before you felt it on your shoulder. He spoke next into your skin. "My question is why?"

"Because I just wanted to be alone at the time." 

"Oh," he said in a jokingly offended tone, "alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted." He started to stand up and you sighed heavily as you turned to grab his arm and yank him back down. He smirked again, settling back into the sand and wrapping his arms back around you.

"You're already here. Stay." He kissed the back of your head. 

"Okay." For a moment, there was only the sound of waves crashing. Then he asked so softly that you barely heard him, "Any particular reason you wanted to be alone?" 

You shook your head, leaning it back against his chest. 

"Any particular reason you were out there so late?" you asked, your eyes drifting back over to the dock. He rested his chin on top of your head.

"Just checking on things in Atlantis." You furrowed your brow and as if sensing your next question, he said, "I try to go when you're asleep so that you don't have to miss me."

"I didn't even notice you were gone when I got up," you retorted playfully (though it wasn't a lie). He rubbed his large hands up and down your arms. You closed your eyes, content enough to begin the process of drifting off to sleep. He could feel your breathing getting lighter and continued to keep you warm until you were safe in a dream in his arms. He looked down at you.

"(Name)," he whispered, touching your nose gently to test how asleep you were. You didn't respond. He smiled and stood, pulling you up into arms. Your legs dangled uselessly and he was careful not to hit them on anything as he carried you to the bedroom that you both shared in the cottage. He laid you down on your side by the window, open as usual so that you could listen to the waves at night. 

Arthur left the room for a moment to dry himself off and change his clothes. His arm was already outstretched when he laid down beside you, ready for when you instinctively curled into his side. He wrapped it around you and rested his head on the other, looking down at you. He raised his head to free his arm for a moment so that he could brush a few strands of hair from your eyes.

He glanced out the window to watch the moonlight glimmer off of the water, his second home. Anywhere with you was his first home. He settled back down beside you and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off and join you in sleep.


End file.
